The progenitor
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto disapeared and years later he reapears only to have awakend a bloodline that unleashes horrors
1. Chapter 1

The Progenitor

I don't own Naruto

Naruto stared down at his 9 year old hands numbly down at his gloved hands from behind his gas mask before looking back to the old man, whom was also wearing protective gear, in his hospital room.

"Where am I where are they?" asked Naruto his eyes leaving the old man to look around his room with worry the sickly yellow-green melded into the blue near the edge of his iris.

Hiruzen sighed before looking down at his feet as he recalled his failure to keep his promise to Minato and Kushina their boy had been changed, manipulated, and broken.

Naruto had gotten up and was in front of Hiruzen tugging on his cloths softly backed up surprised that the person in the odd clothing didn't change like the others "W-what are you why aren't you changing?" Naruto's voice trembled as he backed away a look of fear in his eyes.

Hiruzen felt the guilt wash over him again as the boy backed away muttering incoherently under his breath as he cautiously backed into a corner of the room.

"I am Hiruzen I am the hokage of the leaf, your home." Hiruzen gave a sad stare as the boy refused to leave his corner.

"Home…my home?" asked Naruto "What is a home?" Naruto now held a look of interest.

Hiruzen nodded before speaking again "Yes Naruto a home, a place where you live."

Naruto looked down "Hey you didn't answer me though where are they?"

Hiruzen had a sneaking suspicion as to who or rather what he was referring to "Are you talking about the creatures you were found with?" Naruto nodded.

"They are family and I am scared because I can't feel them anymore and that means that I won't ever see them again." Naruto replied defensively.

Hiruzen cringed behind his mask before he lunged forward and gripped Naruto's hands as he tried to pull his mask off.

Naruto flinched against the old man's touch "Leave it on we don't know if what I have on currently is enough to survive an encounter with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow from behind his mask his worry subsiding slightly as his curiosity grew "What are you talking about?"

Hiruzen sighed before relying as he kneeled to get eye level with Naruto "Naruto you have something know as a bloodline something that only you have."

Naruto tilled his head to the left and Hiruzen almost found it cute but the fact that this kid was involved in the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of people all be it civilians mostly but it under minded that thought all the same.

"What is a bloodline?" asked Naruto looking down at his hands as if looking for something out of the ordinary beneath the gloves.

Hiruzen shook his head "It's something in you and to be specific have a mutagenic bloodline…" Hiruzen paused trying to come up with a means to explain what he knew about Naruto's bloodline "Everything about you can change others Naruto in fact you mentioned it earlier when you touched me and if you and I weren't wearing this stuff I would have changed."

Hiruzen took a breath before continuing "Your entire body gives of something that changes what makes up others…and to a much smaller degree you and once you are older I will explain in greater detail but until then you need to stay in this hospital and try not to touch and or breath on anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

The Progenitor

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Hiruzen took a breath before continuing "Your entire body gives of something that changes what makes up others…and to a much smaller degree you and once you are older I will explain in greater detail but until then you need to stay in this hospital and try not to touch and or breath on anyone."

3 years later

Naruto sat up in his seat when he felt a piece of chalk hit his suit which was one piece ANBU gear the top half of which was covered by a black hoody with a crimson interior with a gas mask instead of the usual animal style mask. "What sensei?" asked Naruto as he stared at Iruka.

Iruka tried to hold eye contact but after moment he couldn't stand looking into the lenses of the mask so he looked away before speaking "Pay attention."

Naruto just gave him a blank stare and looked to the board before reading what was written on said board Past Hokages Naruto almost sighed but instead pulled a book from his bag simply titled advanced chakra before opening to a bookmarked page midway through the book and began reading.

Iruka chose to ignore him and get on with his lesson unknown to him that 5 minutes later everyone but Naruto would be asleep.

However once he turned around Iruka ground his teeth and let out a yell that woke up the class before guiding them all outside Iruka then made a hand sign and focused his chakra and soon an ANBU garbed in similar gear to Naruto was present and lead Naruto away to train.

Several Sasuke fangirls whined about it but the class had gotten used to it as they learned it was dangerous if he was touched or wounded without his gear as it was the only thing protecting them from his bloodline.

With Naruto

Naruto looked to Hebi "So what are we doing today Hebi-sensei?" Hebi turned to him and smacked him upside the head.

"I told you to call me by my name when we are alone idiot." Naruto apologized to Anko and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why do you insist on touching me Anko also you still haven't answered me." said Naruto as he felt around his suit to make sure it wasn't damaged despite the seals on it to repair and prevent damage.

Anko rubbed the back of her head as she spoke "I don't really know I guess I feel that you need some physical contact." Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"You are psychologically linking physical contact to pain and getting hit." replied Naruto looking up at his teacher whom ignored him as they finally reached their destination, a small open area not far from the school ground.

Anko moved to the other side of the clearing before speaking again "Did you get those weight seals I talked about?"

Naruto smiled as he pulled the sleeves of his hoody back and touched his wrist pushing a little bit of chakra into it as he did so making seals appeared and glow before fading away at which point Naruto repeated the process with his ankles before replying "Yeah and I bought a book on seals and I am already learning how to make bombs and gravity seals."

Anko tilted her head at Naruto's response "Hmm that could be useful but I unfortunately can't help you with that…any way get in your stance so we can start."

Naruto lost his smile and got in his stance a slightly sloppier version of Anko's own before charging her.

Naruto attempted to land a punch to the gut but Anko dodged to the side and grabbed his arm before flipping him onto his back and attempting to stomp on his chest but Naruto rolled at the last second before spinning trying to trip his teacher.

Anko jumped back out of reach at which point Naruto got up and glared at her from behind his mask but before the two could continue another ANBU arrived and held up their hands to both of them to stall them before speaking "The hokage requests your presences."

Naruto looked to Anko and nodded showing that they would pick this up later and walked to her as she put her mask back on before she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before body flickering them to the hokage tower.

The old man was sitting quietly in his seat when Anko and Naruto arrived and after they straightened themselves out he spoke "We are going to covertly help the mist as the rebels have agreed to form an alliance with us if we help them so Naruto you and Anko are going to infiltrate the mizukage's forces, Naruto you are to do as you please to them but remember to try and contain yourself, Anko you are to extract him if they figure out its him you are going to be heading out to night and Naruto I will write you a pardon for your classes while you are gone." Naruto and Anko nodded and vanished in another body flicker.

The old man sighed and looked to Minato's picture on the wall feeling regret rear its head again so he turned his attention to his paper work.

Naruto and Anko reappeared at his door step Naruto turned to Anko bowed his head slightly and headed into his apartment to pack once alone Anko body flickered to her own apartment to do her own packing.

3 days later

Naruto smiled they were finally here after three days of running they had finally reached the rebel base Naruto was in his mission attire but the only thing that changed was his mask was replaced with an ANBU mask with the kanji for pestilence resting on the forehead granted the mask had seals to accomplish the same goals as his gas mask.

Naruto glanced over at Hebi as she gained the attention of some rebel guards before looking back at the guards whom came to examine them and confiscated their weapons and handcuffed them before leading them to the leader of the resistance Mei Terumi.

Naruto and Anko put up no struggle as they moved throughout the relatively small camp earing stares and quiet whispers but neither Naruto nor Anko were interested and kept their heads forward until they entered the war tent.

Naruto had over the details of the mission and seen pictures of people important to the mission but he honestly didn't think the rebel leader was so beautiful until he saw her in person maybe it was his interest in odd hair colors but her pale skin mixed well with the crimson brown hair.

Naruto froze for a moment Anko elbowed him slightly to get him moving again but the moment was seen and Mei smiled she felt happy that she could cause such a reaction in someone despite being in a war zone.

Mei spoke as soon as they stopped "Hebi and Pestilence?" both Naruto and Anko nodded their heads in unison.

Mei's smile widened a little before she spoke again "Un-cuff them I want a demonstration for proof of identity…is that ok?"

Anko nodded and Naruto spoke "Yes." Mei nodded in response and then two bound prisoners were guided in and Naruto and Anko were released Anko walked forwards before speaking "Is it ok to kill?"

Mei nodded and replied "They are prisoners of war we have already got all the information we could out of them so feel free to."

Anko immediately began making hand signs before putting her right arm forwards as her hand turned into snakes and wrapped around one of the prisoners before biting him before retracting not long after the man began to scream in pain before falling over his skin turning purple and foam leaking out from underneath the cloth around his mouth.

Anko backed away and Naruto walked forwards pulling off one of his gloves as he did so before pulling out a kunai and cutting his hand coating the kunai in his blood before lightly stabbing the blade into the prisoner's shoulder.

Naruto smiled behind his mask as the man's skin became red and his veins and arteries became black before the man's muscles began contracting hard snapping bones before the muscles began breaking down and reforming like worms wriggling under the man's skin then the bones reformed and became denser and took on new shapes stretching and straining the skin occasionally ripping before it mended itself before hardening until the process of mutation was complete in the place of a man (?) now stood a monster.

Naruto turned around as he put his glove back on and faced everyone in the room before asking a question "When should we start?"

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

The Progenitor

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Naruto turned around as he put his glove back on and faced everyone in the room before asking a question "When should we start?"

Currently

Mei stared at the monstrous form that sat behind Naruto silently breathing while drool spilled from its now fanged mouth.

"You can control this things right?" asked a guard as he stared at the creature in front of the rebel group in the tent.

Naruto tilted his head and the group somehow got the feeling that the boy was smiling at them from behind the mask and he looked back at his creation before he spoke "Sit…" the creature sat "Stand…" the creature stood on its hind legs and arms taking a gorilla like posture "Stay…" the creature stood absolutely still aside from breathing.

Naruto turned back to the group "Does that answer your question?" earning nods from several members while Mei stepped forward and spoke.

"So this ability is a bloodline?" Naruto simply gave a shrug before replying.

"I couldn't tell you to be honest…however you have yet to answer my question Miss Mei." Mie paused in thought before she gestured for Naruto and Anko to come closer before speaking.

"We are going to have to make plans to get you into the enemy base and-" Mei paused as Anko raised her hand "…Yes Hebi?"

Anko gathered her thoughts for a moment before she spoke "We already have a plan to infiltrate the enemy base."

Mei gained a confused look at this and gestured for Anko to continue "I will apply a seal to Pestilence and use make up and dye to change his appearance and then we will us this creature to start a scuffle at which point Pestilence will sneak in and begin infecting the enemy units." pointing the creature Naruto had made as she said creature.

"This seal you mentioned what does it do?" asked Mei curiosity marring her features.

Naruto stepped in now "The seal reroutes all chakra but what is necessary for my ability to function at a civilian level into my ability making my ability increase in potency and density…by simply being in the same area as me without special gear specifically tailored against bio attacks is enough to guarantee 100% infection."

This information caused a ripple of confusion and a bit of fear but Mie simple nodded "And you are sure that this plan will work?" earning a nod from Anko and Naruto.

Mei sighed and rubbed her temple as she spoke "And Naruto will have control of the seal and this…creatures right?" earning another nod from the duo.

"Ok …go prepare we will still have need of you Hebi once your partner is gone on his mission." stated Mei as she reestablished her dominance of the tent.

Anko walked a bit closer to the Mei "May we have tent and some water also may we have our weapons back?" Mie nodded and had one guard guided them to any empty tent and get them some water and a short while later he returned with their gear.

In the tent with Anko and Naruto

"So aside from the general gloom in the air I would say that they are nice people what are your thoughts Anko?" asked Naruto as he began drawing the transference seal on his left hip almost on his thigh a spot that is always covered by cloth be it underwear or some other form of cloth during most strip searches most people are allowed to wear their underwear as anything that most people would try to hide would stick out pretty obviously.

Anko tilted her head in thought before she spoke "I can agree with ya there…I wonder how long we will be here?"

Naruto looked up from his seal for a moment with a small smile "I think that judging from the general look of things we might be here for a week or two… but then again that just here we'll know more once I get inside the village walls" after speaking Naruto went back and finished off his seal.

After doing that Anko pointed to a chair set up so the head of whoever sat in it rested above a tub of water Naruto sat and leaned back so his head dunked into the water and he sat there for a few moments letting his hair soak before Anko gestured for him to sit up slightly.

"OK should we go with Black or brown?" asked Anko holding up two vials Naruto looked at the two vials.

"Hmm lets go with…black." replied Naruto as he looked at her from the chair.

Anko nodded and began dying his hair making sure to get to the roots as she did so which took a good 45 minutes to make sure not a spot of blond was visible and after that was done she applied a bit of resistant make up to hide his whisker marks and gave him some contacts that made his eyes look dark brown.

After his makeover aside from the shape of his face Naruto was impossible to recognize Naruto and Anko left to show his appearance to Mei and her group so they didn't accidently kill him on a mission during their stay.

After that Naruto was shown to the rebels he moved to the creature he made "Follow." the creature began following Naruto as he walked away Naruto paused a moment and waved goodbye to Anko before he continued.

3 days later

Naruto smiled he was inside the walls and his first creation had died to allow his entrance that bit of information made his smile lessen slightly but he was in and was blending in nicely with the homeless whom lived in the back alleys.

Naruto held his head low as he sat in the ally way of the civilian district and watched as a small group of mist ninja were dragging a girl no doubt an accused bloodline user but in actuality probably just a pretty girl in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Naruto scowled and pulled out a shard of glass before cutting a bit into his forearm before he threw it cutting the hand of one of the men that was holding the girls arms behind her back.

The man flinched away and began screaming curses at the girl before his screams of anger became shouts of pain as he began transforming making the remaining men back away the girl immediately took off not looking back for fear of recapture.

The man who had been cut began convulsing as he began changing his fingers become fused and extended and became a bone scythe like blade his legs became like a dogs and his maw became a round hole with rows and rows of teeth.

The reaming men began trying to attack but the creature was fast and it retaliated by lunging and cleaving one of the men in two with its bone blade as he tried to use a jutsu.

Naruto watched as his creation kicked one of the two remaining men that was attempting to attack with a kunai from behind.

The last man attempted cleave the creature with his sword but the creature blocked with its own blades and then its mouth extended and tore a chunk from the man's neck making the ninja back away while trying to starch the bleeding but as he turned to run he found a kunai sinking into his forehead.

Naruto lowered his arm as he spoke to his creation "Head to the nest." the creature gave a small bow and ran away.

And cut


End file.
